


烂腐莓果

by MonaF1230



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonaF1230/pseuds/MonaF1230
Kudos: 1





	烂腐莓果

车沿着蜿蜒的田间路向前开去，田埂上开满橙色黄色的小雏菊，紫丁香掩藏在草丛中，跳脱在绿色之上。

我把手伸出车窗抖了抖雪茄上的烟灰，顺便吐出一个烟圈消逝在风里。农田的青草气淡淡的，带着些许泥土浓浊味道，灌满整个驾驶室。

后座的小人儿把身子探前，一把抢过我指缝间的雪茄，眯缝起眼贪婪地吸食起来。

烟气有些积累，我敲了敲手边的收纳盒以示警告。后座的烟气略微减弱，一条白净纤瘦的腿搭上副驾驶位，未穿袜子的细嫩小脚勾动着脚趾，难免不让我心猿意马。我掐了一把手边白皙的皮肤，猛地把方向盘打了个转停进木屋前的芦苇丛中。

车刚稳住，后座上的身影便鬼魅般缠绕上来，我的口腔里顿时充斥着烟草混杂草莓糖的奇妙气味，苦甜的气息被唾液带进我的口腔深处，半躺在驾驶座上的人眨巴着大眼睛舔了舔我的脸和鼻子，勾开了我的第一颗纽扣。

第一次见到徐明浩我就知道，他是魔鬼。

天气进入回暖柳树吐出新芽冰河水都重新流动时，我顺了父母的意跟着孤儿院那位包着黄旧头巾满脸堆笑皱纹都能挤出虚伪的院长走进了她的房间。一直以来我的成长都被家里操心，年近三十还没有任何情感经历，对于家族产业的父母而言就是最头疼的阻碍。镇子上的老人们三番五次地跟母亲提醒，嘴上说着不能让事业阻碍珉奎的个人生活，实则暗地里给母亲塞了数不清的名媛介绍。  
我无法抵挡母亲眼底无限抱歉的泪光，但实在寻不到终身伴侣，只好服从家族安排，选择他们所需要的，生育工具。

弯弯绕绕进了院长的房间，阴冷的灰色调房间死气沉沉，只有老旧的褶皱窗帘扑腾着。桃木桌前站了五个低垂着头的纱裙女孩，年龄应该都低于十七岁。她们纤细手臂被空气的冷漠激起一层鸡皮疙瘩，露给我的只有发旋在瑟瑟发抖。

我长叹一口气，踏进屋子。

每一步都是木地板嘎吱作响，我没有任何想法地略过看起来相似的几张苍白的脸，她们敏感而纯净，不得染指。

可我没有办法。

屋子就快被走到尽头，我停在最后一个孩子面前。半长的黑发搭在额前，交叉稀碎的刘海被风吹得胡乱，不同于其他人，她仰着头看进我的眼睛。  
稚嫩而具有棱角的喉结在细嫩的修长脖颈上滚动，看似圆润的双眼在尾部被拉长挑起，徒增几分魅惑。我嗅到面前人身上独特的檀木香气，眯起眼。  
原来是个混进来的男孩。

他晃悠着两条细长的胳膊，大臂精巧的肌肉被不合身的无袖背带裙剐蹭出细细的红色痕迹。我盯着他没有畏惧的纯净眼眸，心下埋藏的细弦勾响了警报。

带我走。

他嘟起嘴避开院长比起唇语。

似乎是着了魔，我在院长一言难尽的隐晦目光中牵起了男孩的手，欠身离开。

我一直牵着他直到弯身进入车子，他缩进副驾驶座。男孩身上的淡漠香气冲淡了车里原本厚重的烟草味，他开始揉弄身上无辜的粉红纱裙，修长手臂往后够去渴望解开束缚身体的拉链。  
毕竟不是本来的主人，自然把拉链弄得磕磕绊绊。我偏过头看着他涨红的小脸和尖尖耳朵，伸出手勾上拉链头。他一下子安静下来，刚才的烦躁似乎一扫而空，只是低垂着头玩弄手指，等待我解放他。  
纱裙从中间劈开，雪白脊背展露出来，我别过头抓住方向盘，按捺心中不断涌起的波澜。耳边的窸窣挑起了我平生第一次所感受到的热烈和躁动，扔过一件短袖盖住身旁缩成一团的男孩，我开门下了车。

我选择了他，就必定面对困难。  
但至少我冰冻多年的内心砸开了裂痕。

重新坐回车里，我得带着他逃离。男孩已经套好了衣服，我的短袖对于他来说过分宽大，膝盖和小腿一起蜷缩在下摆里。听到声响男孩转头看向我，在嘴边挂起弯弯的括号，伸长脖子吻了吻我的耳垂。  
我甚至还不知道他的名字，就先掉进了温柔漩涡。

我踩下油门，轿车嘟嘟地颠着身子离开被压出齿痕的泥泞。  
这些年我也不是完全赋闲在家，怎么都攒下了些许财富，于是在一处不近人烟的地方搭起了小矮屋。  
车子往山后开去，我们迅速驶过一条被阳光照出斑驳的树林，轿车压过并不结实的木桥，落在湖心岛上。

拍醒瞌睡的男孩，沿着楼梯盘旋到二层。我在他手心放下房间钥匙，手指触碰到温热的手心。他攥紧手指看向我，伸出胳膊用力勾上我的脖子把脸拉近，亲昵地蹭了蹭我的鼻尖以示感谢。

安置好我的小男孩后返身回到一楼，面对着一沙发原本准备好的裙子和化妆品犯起了难。  
我不想给自己找气受，索性拿了张大床单把东西都盖上，眼不见为净。

备好晚餐上楼敲开门，我的男孩深深地陷在紫红软皮沙发里，小巧的脚趾蠕动着像春蚕般生动。不知道他从哪个角落翻出了我的一件衬衫松松地套在瘦削的膀子上，扣子扣到第三颗，大片白色皮肤和锁骨巧妙地暴露在空气里。  
房间被紧闭的天窗闷得有些热，波提切利调的淡红爬上男孩全身，在两颊点缀上几朵鸢尾。

他站起身迎上来接过我手中的托盘，轻盈地在木地板上转着圈舞蹈。我伸长手稳稳接住掉落的西瓜，红色的汁水沿着骨节滴落在地上，也溅在男孩白色衬衫上。  
我的男孩朦胧地抬起眼神吸吮着青葱一般的手指尖，津液顺着流畅的脖颈曲线流进衣领，滴滴答答地掉到我的欲望之上。

“我要怎么称呼你呢。”情欲间插入我的声音。

“明浩就好。”呢喃的软音还带有稚嫩的幼感。

我的小男孩，有一个星星般明亮的名字，就像流落地球的小王子，带着华丽的外壳掉到泥土里，虽覆盖泥泞但熠熠生辉。

我的小男孩，是不可随意触碰的纯白陶瓷，敏感纯净，但他总是散发出诱人的甜腻气味。

他总是盘腿坐在屋后的薰衣草田里，用杂物室淘出的青棕色木头搭起简易的画架，挂上无用的白布单挥挥洒洒。矮屋里添进几分生气，比平日里我一个人逃离社会躲进这里时更热闹欢快。

我把他勾画好的床单晾干铺在床上。

我们一起生活后依旧是分房居住，他是我的宝贝，虽然一颗心蠢蠢欲动但我实在不能玷污。

床单上带了几分小男孩的檀木气息，我睡在上面把脸埋进布料之间，颜料的凸起痕迹划过脸颊。贪婪而不满足地吸收着，我被温柔和安定包裹其中。

对着月光，我也曾幻想过明浩在我身下喘息，也曾对着星轨手淫，喷射出点点白浊带着舒爽睡去。可每每从交欢春梦中醒来时身下的湿润黏滑都让我产生错觉，他是否真的踩着月光迈开柔软的小脚丫推开我的房门，掀起鹅绒被在我身下留下印记。

我甚爱看他弯着腰在池塘边逗弄青蛙，捧起一片圆荷叶滚下一颗晶莹露珠进入喉舌间。圆领衫领口微垂换来隐约的白嫩胸膛，焦红的乳尖在布料后勾人心魄。  
每每这时我都把视线隐藏在晨报背后，余光沉浸于明浩的笨拙娇憨里。偶尔被男孩抓住视线的尾巴，他顺着靠近，坐在我的沙滩椅边靠上我晒成麦色的手臂。灵巧的手指永远是我的软肋，明浩看准了这一点，总游走在我的肌肉纹理中，又或是摸过我的眼皮和鼻梁留下丝丝凉意。他也会小小地啃我的手指，握住食指蜷在我身边用舌头圈住指尖细细地吮吸，眼睛瞟向我的下身，顺便竖起耳朵捕捉我一点点变粗的呼吸声。他一脸纯真地散发着腐烂的诱惑。

我近乎病态地渴望得到明浩，内心的抓挠感随日子逐渐增长。

季节更替地很快，下一个春天被漫天柳絮裹挟着吹来。明浩依旧在我身旁无忧无虑地生活，挑逗着我剩余不多的理智。

我数着手指等待审判。

终于是在三十生日那天见到了管家熟悉的黑色皮卡。金家的老管家拄着拐杖踏上湖心岛，看似祝贺地递上父母转交的生日贺卡，实则捻开信封露出笔锋尖利的警告。  
午间一顿难熬的贺餐过去，我匆匆搪塞了一句轻浮的归家承诺，目送黑色皮卡驶离。

要逃跑啊，金珉奎。

午后暖人的阳光渗过树叶笼罩整个矮屋，我旋开笨重的绿色木门回到屋里。

多么香艳，多么明媚啊。

我的小男孩从白布下翻出了那些华丽的艳俗的裙子，挑出最精致的一条套在身上，酒红的灯芯绒裙面在他的臀瓣下挤出褶皱，金黄流苏搭在雪白肩头。他踢踏着明显娇小了的暗红玛丽珍方头鞋跳跃在软皮沙发之间，伸手拉扯百叶竹帘。落地窗收纳的阳光被竹帘割得稀碎，和客厅留声机里嘶哑卡顿的爵士乐一同倾倒在毛绒地毯上。

他唤我珉奎。

我冲上去抱紧他，我那开春刚成年的小男孩。

掀起他腰间绒面的酒红裙摆向里摸去，触碰到的只有空白的嫩滑大腿和娇俏下体。他痴痴地唤我珉奎，张开腿把我勾倒在地毯上，急切地寻找我的嘴唇，往里吐进化得稀烂的莓果糖。  
我扑倒他，毛毯短硬的人造纤维微微扎手。裙子翻到腰上，暴露出两条笔直细瘦的长腿和微微挺翘的可爱下端。明浩任性地蹬开不合脚的方头跟鞋，在爵士乐诙谐的鼓点中用腿环上我的腰。我侵略般舔舐他的喉结，感受它在舌尖滚动，也抚摸过男孩的小腹，享受它逐渐加快的浮动频率。  
摸到后面我才轻松点笑起来，心急的小孩早已做好了扩张，温暖的甬道迎接着我的到来。手指不加阻碍地进入，透明的黏腻体液滴进毛毯，被瞬间吸收，好似我俩的距离瞬时消失。我轻啄过明浩身体的每个部分，疯狂欲望被他的全身柔软满足，在某一刻心中的抓挠感破裂开来。

明浩挣扎着起身，钳住我的手放在身体两侧，脑袋抵在我的胯间毫不畏惧地吸食起已经膨胀得狰狞的性器，灵活的手指配上手掌圈成圆环套在我的柱身上缓缓摩擦。我看着一团毛茸的乌黑脑袋耸动在我的两腿中间，紫红柱头被啃出细细血丝。

两个初次的人跨越十几岁差距摸索着满足对方。

我哆嗦着蹭上他年轻的后穴，鲜活的温软肠壁含住生涩进入的障碍，生疏又满足地享受着抽动带来的快感。尝到了交合的甜蜜，我扶着身下人的腰努力地抽插着，一次次碾过最敏感的地带，在萨克斯风渐进的乐声里体会人生初次感受的激情和欢愉。  
明浩在我身下发出尖利的叫声，呻吟得魅惑，喘息得勾人。  
他的身上留下道道红痕，是我疯一般用力抚摸留下的标记。淡红指痕和被我蹂躏得皱瘪的艳红裙子扩散出莓果烂熟的腻味，甜得上头。

卡尔曼，我的小卡尔曼。

欢愉的波涛过去，我们趁夜色驶上山路，留下一地狼藉和空洞的屋子。  
明浩勾起我衬衫的下角扭成麻花，眯眼观望着晴朗夜空中细碎的颗粒星星，明媚的笑容在车灯闪烁间迷离。

我把车停在外面的小镇上过了一夜，明浩再次攀上我的脖子留下鲜红吻痕。

天亮了我们继续赶路，不知要赶到何处，只是向前开车，逃避身后追捕。

一路上我们在山野里亲吻，在田埂上做爱，在汽车旅馆里跳起华尔兹，在酒吧里周旋着醉倒。  
加了一箱又一箱汽油，轮胎不断转动，我们逃到城市尽头的大海边。

我的小情人半敞着衣襟快乐地奔跑在金黄沙滩上，舔食咸涩的海水。  
半湿的单薄棉质短袖贴在肌肤上，勾勒出腰线的形状。他吧嗒着湿漉漉的脚丫踩在旅馆地板上，留下一连串冒着湿气的脚印。我张开怀抱箍住湿润的小人儿，迷恋地嗅着他身体里糜烂的甜蜜。明浩仰起脸咬我的乳头，隔着布料感受到牙齿的力气，我轻颤着把他压在洁白大床上。

“珉奎珉奎。”他拖着尾音呼唤我，抚摸着我衬衫上他画下的紫丁香和小羊羔。  
我揉着他软乎乎的脑袋，释然。

我的口袋里没有一分钱了。

几天前我就知道路已然走到尽头，索性挑了间与我父母相熟的旅店住下。  
我的小情人明浩在月光里呼着平稳的气息沉沉睡去，床头干涸的玻璃杯底升起一丝罪恶的气泡。  
穿上外套我走到露台上，等待着命运的追捕。  
每次欢愉过后我都更加明确我们两个的前路无比黑暗，只有真正的女孩才能满足家族的需求。

可只有明浩才能满足我。

皎洁月光下是金珉奎我长长的黑暗影子，自私而贪婪。  
徐明浩是毒，蚀骨的剧毒，他蒙蔽了我的心肺，吞噬了我的理智。我没法离开他苟活，自然是要一同离开。

海风在深夜愈发冷漠，我抱起小小一团明浩亲了亲他湿漉漉的一簇簇的睫毛，大步走进被光明忽视的乌黑海域。  
当海水灌过我鼻腔的那一刻，一切都结束了。

可天亮起来，我的故事还未完结。  
即使是几十年后的今天我仍能清晰地记起那个娇俏魅惑的少年男孩勾着脚趾吐出不成样的烟圈，调皮地在我的眼皮上粘贴紫色花瓣，慵懒地窝在我怀里听着电视里雪花斑驳的西部牛仔电影。  
我推着轮椅上残破的躯体回到海边旅馆，呆坐在吧台前仿佛下一个冲进门里的就是那个莓果般诱人的男孩。

我期望他记得那一路上的星星和月亮，记得田埂间情欲的浓重，记得酒吧里那些个俊俏的男招待。  
紫红莓果色的晚霞下，我苍老的脸糊满了泪水。


End file.
